fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
You Only Live Once
The contents of this chapter take place during the three year timeskip of the storyline Tales of a New Generation, more specifically not too long after the Ragna Incident. '' Big Mission? When Richard heard the call for SENSHI to report to the Supreme Commander's office, he was excited, to say the least. This was the Supreme Commander, the top dog, the big cheese. If anything, they were gonna be briefed on a mission only they could handle, and them alone. Something big and memorable. He could of pictured it, kicking ass with Drake and getting some respect around HQ. That was the plan; what he was looking forward to. Yet, expectations can backfire. It wasn't a big mission, much to the contrary. "Grunt work. What are we, a delivery service?" Richard moaned. He crossed his arms behind his head, things were not looking up. He trailed behind Jin and Azuki as he walked beside Elbert and Drake. Jin sighed, it seemed like this could be a long and uncomfortable. Truth be told, Richard was the only one truly annoyed. Like himself, Jin knew the fine details of this joke of a mission had everyone other then Drake a little curious. "I don't know, " Elbert said, stretching his arms, "This could turn out to be interesting." Jin nodded in agreement. "It's not everyday you're asked to personally deliver an important document to Neyo Vista. It was a personal request by Raimo-sosui, nonetheless, " Jin said calmly. Elbert smiled, he had always wondered what the rest of Drake's family was like. Jin looked over at Azuki, she had been quiet since they set out on foot. It wasn't like her to be anywhere near this quiet, it was almost scary. A cold sweat went down Azuki's face. "''Oh god, I'm meeting Drake's grandfather like this? In these clothes? Shit, keep it together, Azuki, " She exhaled slowly, trying to keep her composure. Azuki knew she was overreacting, but couldn't stop doing so. "It's really not a big deal, guys. My gramps is a pretty nice dude, so no need to be nervous, " Drake said. He walked up next to Azuki, "You've been quiet. What's wrong? Cat got your--" Azuki shot him a glare that could burn if such things were possible. Drake slowly stepped back next to Richard. "Trouble in paradise? " Richard remarked slyly. Drake rolled his eyes. "First off, that joke's in bad taste. Second off, I'm innocent this time around." Elbert chuckled at the statmement. "This time around, that is, " Elbert added, continuing to laugh. Drake massaged his forehead in irritation, and he was supposed to introduce these guys to his grandparents. Save for Azuki and Richard, he was a bit worried. "Are we supposed to walk there? Seriously?" Richard asked, stopping in his tracks. Jin shook his head, "We're gonna rendezvous with a magical vehicle in a few miles. Weren't you listening?" Richard breathed a sigh of relief, today was not a day for long walks. It was sunny and hot; not pleasurable situation for anyone to walk a long distance in. They carried on in their walk, only a few more miles to go. Suddenly Drake came to a hault. They all looked back in question. Richard arched an eyebrow. "Something wrong? " He asked. The black haired mage slowly raised his arms. "I almost forgot, " Drake thought. "Word to the wise, guys. Do not, I repeat, do not. I mean, don't even think about it. Do not irritate my grandma, " He said nervously. Drake let out a sigh, they had been warned. The others looked at eachother confused. Azuki just found another big reason to be nervous. She could feel the nervousness building in her, it was far past uncomfortable. Ironically, she was so caught up in meeting her boyfriend's grandparents that she was ignoring him. "You'll be fine, Azuki. No one knows myself better then me, I'll be fine. ''" They turned at a fork in the road to find a medium sized magical vehical sitting unattended. "Who's driving?" Elbert asked, running towards the vehicle. "Obviously it'd be Drake. He knows the way there by heart, I'm sure, " Richard retorted with a raised hand. "Yep, leave it to me, "Drake said, smirking. Drake tucked the document under his arm as he sat into the driving seat of their vehicle. Now that he thought about it, he had no idea what the contents of this document was. Nevertheless, it was of great importance. So he knew he had to take things seriously. What did bother Drake was how his friends would fit with his grandmother. Needless to say he was worried about that. Though them ''meeting ''Azuki was the last thing on his mind. Humor Me "How big do doors need to be?" Jin stepped out of the vehicle ahead of the others. He looked up as he stared down the biggest pair of doors he has ever seen on a person's house. He wondered if it was even necessary, and if he had to hazard a guess, he'd say no. The others proceeded to get out and round the vehicle. Elbert whistled at the sight, the place wasn't nearly as big as Drake's place. But, it still had him in awe. Richard walked to the side to get a full view of where they were. This very home sat on a large cliff side overlooking a breathtaking mountain range. "Richard, come on, " Jin called, waving at Richard. They walked towards the doors entering into to the house. Drake was in front, silently hoping that they would all just keep calm. He proceeded to give a firm few knocks on the doors. Azuki eyed the door's impressive design. A design topped off with the Vista emblem on each door, big and plain as day. "''Alright, keep calm. I can do this, ''" She thought. Azuki twitched a bit as one of the door slowly opened to reveal a middle aged man in typical butler attire. He quickly bowed in respect. "Drake-dono, it has been a while. Have you come to see your grandfather?" He asked calmly. "Yea, Dad gave us a mission to deliver this to him, " Drake raised the enclosed document slightly up in the air. "So, where's gramps, Spartoza?" Spartoza looked at each of the faces of SENSHI. Drake snapped his fingers, he had forgotten to cover something. "Sorry, they're with me--" The butler raised his hand to stop Drake. "No need to explain to me, " Spartoza said, beckoning them to come inside, " Come now, your grandfather is in the library." They followed him through the door and proceeded to follow him to the library. Drake sighed, things were going smoothly. Though he was a bit worried about Azuki. Elbert looked around as they passed through the corridors. The place was impressive as expected. Though it seemed kind of boring of a place to live. He'd take Sole City over this anyday, it was too secluded. "So, Spartoza, was it? You a veteran butler or what?" Richard asked. Figured he'd try to strike some conversation up. "I have been at the service of Neyo-sama since the young master next to you was in diapers, " Spartoza replied proudly. Azuki snickered at the comment. Drake frowned, "Oi, ever heard of too much information?" Azuki tapped him on the shoulder. "Oh, don't be a baby about it, " She taunted. Drake sighed in irritation, easy for her to say. Azuki exhaled softly, she was feeling better now. The nervousness was more or less gone. She had clearly been overreacting, clearly. Sure it was his grandfather, but she had met his mother and father already. What did she have to worry about? Azuki shook her fist confidently. "''I got this!" She thought. Jin sweatdropped as he watched from afar. "What is she? I don't even want to know." They stopped at a pair of cheery wood double doors. "Before we go in, sir, " Spartoza said, placing his hand on the knob, "There's a bit of a pleasant surprise you'll come to find." Drake arched an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" He looked at the butler confused. Spartoza smiled, "Never mind, you'll see for yourself." He opened the doors and signaled them to enter in. Jin gasped on the inside as they entered the massive personal library. Rows upon rows of filled book shelves around them. There was even a second floor to this literary emporium. Drake smiled, it had been a while since he had been in his gramps' library. Truth be told, he visited every now and then but was usually more focused on the kitchen, to say the least. His ears perked as he heard indiscriminate laughter and conversation. Both voices were quite familiar. One was definitely his grandpa. They walked past the initial shelves to the center of the library. Spartoza had closed the doors and went back to his daily duties with the other servants. Azuki was curious as to who else was here with Drake's grandfather. They rounded a set of shelves for quite a pleasant shock. "And then I said that and things just got crazy. Just another day, I guess." A young blonde haired man swiveled his hand around for emphasis. He was laying on his side on a large leather sofa. Across from him, an elderly man broke out in laughter behind his desk. They stopped as they noticed some company had arrived. Drake's jaw dropped. On the inside, happiness and surprised swirled around like crazy. "Sanjo? You were here? Well, I mean you are here. But what are you doing here? " Drake asked, stuttering. Jin had a surprised look on his face, he had long waited to meet Drake's famous elder brother. Elbert mouthed the words wow to himself, so this was the Golden Lion he had heard so much about. Azuki felt a bit of nervousness come back. Right when she had mustered up the courage to meet Drake's grandfather, now this. "Crap, no one said anything about Sanjo. He's one of the guys that the girls at the academy go on and on about, " She thought. For some reason she had for a while been more nervous to meet him then Drake's parents, sister, or other brother. Richard was already friends with Sanjo for a while now, so this was just another pleasant surprise. Sanjo's eyebrows raised at the sight of his brother and his friends, or so he deduced. "Just relaxing, bro. Nothing more then that. What brings you here?" Sanjo replied, smiling. He surveyed the people behind Drake. "It's a been a while, Richard-kun. How's the academy?" Richard shook his head. "Boring, nothing much to say on that topic, " He remarked with a shrug. Neyo folded his hands together. "The young ones should take pride in their training. It'll be quite useful in the future, " Neyo said sternly. Richard recoiled a bit, Drake's grandpa had quite the air around him. He gave off an aura of power. Even though he was just sitting in his chair. Sanjo took to his feet and walked towards the others. He was in a pair of black pants and a black hoodie. "Gramps, I'll handle the intros. Drake's pretty much told me what I need to know about them, " He said stopping before them. Elbert felt a bit intimidated by Sanjo, he looked like a nice guy but there was something about him. Sanjo began to point at each member. "Judging by the blond hair, I'd take you are Elbert. This guy's Jin, the youngest of the lot. I already know Richard and obviously my own brother." Sanjo shook each of their hands. He stopped at Azuki for a moment and turned to Neyo. " Gramps, this is Azuki. I hear he's Drake's girl--" Suddenly Drake covered Sanjo's mouth with his palm. A vein popped on his head. "Jeez, let me say that myself! Not you!" Drake protested. Sanjo pried Drake's hand off his mouth. "Calm down, damn. Anyway. It's lovely to finally meet you Azuki-chan, my grandpa and I were supposed to meet you at that dinner event at the manor. But I had a job that went longer then expected and he had another social gathering to attend." Azuki smiled as she shook his hand, blushing a bit from flattery, she had been nervous for nothing. Though she could tell Sanjo and Dake were quite different people. It was pretty amusing. Richard stepped forth. "Anyway, Neyo-sama, we were sent to deliver an important document to you, " Richard said, He pointed over to the document in Drake's hand. Neyo arched an eyebrow. "An important document? What's this brat up to?" He pondered. Sanjo let out a long sigh. " My dad sent a whole team to deliver that?" Just reason number fifty as to why he wasn't in the military. Neyo stood up and rounded the desk to get a good look at the young ones before him. He looked straight at Azuki with a smile. "Well, you are, without a doubt, beautiful, " Neyo said, turning his attention to the others, " You're all a fine bunch of young people. If wouldn't be too much, feel free to join us for some lunch. " Azuki blushed as she smiled in appreciation of the compliment. Richard looked side to side, there was one thing bothering him. He looked at Neyo then at Sanjo and then Drake; back again. He nudged Jin softly to get his attention. " Is it just me or is this guy really short. I mean, look at--" Jin slightly pulled away from Richard. "You can't be serious, Richard?" He whispered back. "I am, very much so, " Richard replied poutingly. Jin facepalmed, hoping Neyo couldn't catch a word of what they were whispering to each other. Luckily he was busy talking to Azuki and Elbert. Unlike Drake and most of the males in his family, Neyo only stood at five foot seven inches. That didn't take away from his intimidating aura. Richard just found it funny that Drake's grandfather was so short and yet his father was huge. Elbert's laughed, "Well, I'm down for some food. Let's stay, guys." Drake felt an arm wrap around his neck suddenly. "Well, bro. How about we get some food, " Sanjo said tauntingly. Drake gritted his teeth as he tried to break his brother's hold. "Let go of me first, smartass." Sanjo pulled Drake with him as Neyo lead the way to where they would be having lunch. Azuki stood still as she watched the two brothers acting like fools together. It really just made her smile. ---- An elderly lady set down a tray of pastries on a large coffee table. Surrounding was a large sofa in the shape of a semi circle. The members of SENSHI were seated around with Drake's family. The elderly lady took a seat next to Neyo. As they had just found out, she was Drake's grandmother, Leia Vista. Azuki was internally debating on what to say to her, and the nervousness was back once again. Meanwhile, Jin was in a dilemma. He surveyed the array of food platters before them. There's was plenty to choose from and he was starving. But he didn't want to be that ''guy, ''that ''guy that starts eating before anything has been said. He had been hoping Drake or Richard would start stacking their plates, but weirdly were not. Richard seemed to be telling some funny story to Sanjo and Neyo. His eyes shifted to Elbert as the latter was reaching towards the table. "Finally, " Jin thought. Then Elbert simply reached for his glass of water and took a sip. On the inside, Jin wanted to scream. He looked over to Azuki. She had went back to being quiet. Azuki had her hands folded in her lap, Jin could tell she was really trying not to do anything out of the norm. Except for the fact that Azuki, herself, was out of the norm. Leia set down her tea cup and placed her hands in her lap. She surveyed the young people around her. "So, what is this SENSHI I've been hearing about? " Everyone suddenly stared at Drake in unison. He sighed, "Alright, I'll explain, damn, " Drake said. " Basically Yotsuki decided to create an elite team of Academy students to handle some covert operations. Of course, nothing too serious, unfortunately." "Ha, I hardly find a group of brats to be anything elite, " Neyo scoffed. Sanjo snickered at the comment. Drake didn't bother to retort as that was his grandfather and didn't dare get smart with his gramps. Richard found the whole situation pretty awkward. He looked around till his eyes fell upon a chess set. "Who's the chess player here?" Richard asked, gesturing at the board and its' respective playing pieces. "That would be me, young man, " Leia replied. She looked over at Richard. A smile crossed her face as she took to her feet. "Enough of this chit chat, how about we see who's the better player, no?" Richard smirked, this could be interesting. Sanjo stood up and stretched. "Well, I have no interest in boring little board games, " Sanjo said, turning towards a hallway, " Drake, how about a spar? You can bring Azuki-chan along. I'm sure your girlfriend would love to see you get outclassed. " He laughed following those words. Drake clenched his teeth in irritation. "Alright, smartass. Let's do it!" Azuki arched an eyebrow at Drake's sudden outburst. "That sounds interesting but where? I mean, are you guys gonna fight outside or what?" She asked. Azuki figured they'd take to the backyard, wherever that was. Regardless, she still couldn't completely relax. Drake glanced over at Azuki. "Outside could work, but my gramps has a full training room here. It's pretty big, you'll like it, " Drake said, smiling. His expression quickly changed as he set his sights back on Sanjo. Though the latter was already on his merry way. Drake took off after his older brother. Azuki came to realize that Drake was pretty competitive with his elder brother. It made her wonder what siblings would be like if her parents had kept going. "When I have kids, I'm having more then one. Things are more interesting that way, " Azuki pondered. Jin cleared his throat. "You may want to get going, Azuki, " He said. She let out a weak chuckle as she got walking towards the hallway. "Whoops, yea, I'll be......yea, going." As she was about to round the corner, she back stepped over to them. "Oh and thank you for the food, it was great, " Azuki said, smiling nervously. Leia smiled at the girl as she left the room. "''Drake best hold on to that one." She turned to see Richard setting up the chess board. She never thought she'd be challenging a child to a game of chess. Jin twiddled his thumbs as he looked around aimlessly. Richard was about to take on Drake's grandmother in a game of chess, Drake was gonna spar with his older bother, who's a Wizard Saint, and Azuki was still not being herself. Meanwhile, Jin could do nothing but shake his head as he saw Elbert still ''pigging out. "''That's the problem with free food, just like with holidays, everyone seems to forget the rule of moderation, " Jin mused. Life Is Meant to Be Full of Laughs Azuki looked around the large, well lit room as she searched for a seat. It was the size of a gym more or less. She noticed racks of different types of weapons on the walls. From staffs to battle axes. She turned to see wooden targets collected in the far corner. Her best guess was that those were for practicing ranged magic. Finally, she found a long bunch to the side and took a seat. Azuki crossed her legs as she set her attention over to where Drake and Sanjo were. In the middle of the room was a huge red mat with concetric white circles decorating it. There stood Drake before his elder brother. While Drake was the strongest of SENSHI, how he would fare against his brother was unknown to Azuki. She'd heard alot of things about him, but ''she'd rather see for herself. Drake tightened the white bandages around his wrist. One great thing about his grandparents house was all the spare stuff they had, more specifically, proper training clothes for their grandchildren. Drake smirked, ever since they were kids, they would have at each other in this training room. "This is nostalgic, " He thought, stretching his arms out. Sanjo was in a similar attire, black tank top and navy combat pants. Sanjo slid his bare foot across the mat. "Drake, when's the last time we dueled like this?" Sanjo asked. Drake crossed his arms across his chest. "It's been too long, bro. Same rules as usual, right? " Sanjo nodded in agreement. "Yep, no magic, this is a pure physical fight, " He replied calmly. Drake slammed his fits into his palm with excitment. The whole situation was somewhat invigorating. "I've gotten even stronger, Sanjo, " Drake peered over his shoulder towards Azuki, " Azuki, you shout start, alright?" Azuki rolled her eyes, she just wanted sit back and watch. A sly smile cracked across Drake's face, he had been waiting for this. "You ready, bro?" Drake taunted. Sanjo snickered at the comment. "May God be with you, brat, " Sanjo said sofly. "'Start!'''" Drake jumped back a few times to create space between him and Sanjo. Sanjo began to step towards Drake. His face was totally calm. Drake clenched his teeth. "It's messing with me, that bastard." He dashed at Sanjo from the side. Quickly, Sanjo dodged a series of fierce but quick punches and kicks. Sanjo hopped as Drake swept his leg under him in an attempt to trip the blonde man. Sanjo twirled on his foot as he landed and pivoted to whirl a kick at Drake's face. The young mage dodged just barely as he skidded back across the floor. Drake panted as he kept his jet black eyes on his brother. He had forgotten how agile Sanjo was and that his reach was much greater then his. Category:Sidestories Category:Zicoihno Category:Ash9876 Category:Tales of a New Generation